Karuse Hasogaku
Karuse Hasogaku 'is a major supporting character of the series, ''Shoroyokūken!, and originally introduced as an antagonist. Karuse was created as a foil to the series' titular character, Tatsuo Satoru, as the two were born through similar circumstances, but develop vastly different personalities as they deal with their troubled upbringing. He also possesses Shoraku, the first Prodigal Demon. |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| |} Appearance Personality Background Information Karuse has the ability to eat away at another's chakra attack and absorb it from the source of the chakra. This also allows him to power up the demonic spirit he has stowed away deep within his very own fabric of his chakra. At birth, his father sealed away the demon within his own chakra, therefore he has no control over it and it is unleashed whenever it pleases, unlocking his true potential in dire situations. Therefore, Karuse harbors a great feeling of fear, power and disdain towards his demon and himself. He grew up alone killing his parents and siblings due to the demon's power. From then on, Karuse on looked out for himself only, worrying and taking care of himself, loving himself and killing others just because he felt like it fit. He has a mark on his face that is covered by part of his hair that represents power. Because of this, the more powerful Shoraku gets, the weaker state of mind Karuse gets and the shorter his lifespan is. Abilities Energy Control Jusakū Trasnformations Main article: Karuse's Jusakū Forms Intelligence Techniques ''Rank: '' ''Abilities/Attacks: '' *(意思表示技術) Manifestation Technique: Karuse builds up his chi and knowingly (yet unconsciously) uses that to tap into his opponents chi and begins to eat away at it, absorbing their energy for his own. However, this is actually just feeding his demon, Enoch. This also preps up and builds up for the Complete Possession. '''Relative chakra gained: +100% *(Chakra圧力)' Pressured Chakra: '''Karuse pressurizes the air, suffocatting the enemy, Karuse can use this for up to eight seconds, yet if used overexcessively, Karuse can become extremely frail and even die if pushed far enough. Afterwards, he crushes his palm, causing his opponent to suffocate and explode almost instantaneously. '''Relative chakra depletion: 90%' *(反転ドラゴンパルス)' Reversal Dragon Pulse: '''By infusing his own spiritual chi with his own raw chi, Karuse is able to create a virtually unstoppable force that he is able to force upon his opponents. This not only creates a huge defense mechanism for himself, but causes his target's to go flying in the direction that they came from. '''Relative chakra depletion: 25%' *(野蛮な獰猛力)' Savage Ferocity Prowess: '''Karuse breaks both his arms. Although this disables the use of his arms, it amplifies his already incredible strength and he gains speed far faster than the speed of light. When doing this, he can perform a very mystical and raging speed rush where he knees his opponent. He then continously punches them in the face and ends with a swift but powerful kick to the face. '''Relative chakra depletion: 35%' *(上昇した迅速な手法)' Rose Swift Technique': Using this technique, Karuse attacks the enemy with his chi and energy created hand, making sure to cut the opponent's vital areas. Karuse does this in such a quick manner, that the opponent does not notice her attacking. Along with this, it depletes the foe's chi if struck by this and causes Karuse to gain more strength and speed with each striking blow. Relative chakra depletion: 50% *(大胆不敵なスリープ技術)' Complete Possession (Fearless Sleep Technique): '''Karuse uses every ounce of his chi to put himself into a deep ''nearly ''unbreakable sleep, encoating himself in refined chi and energy, some of which is infused within Enoch's power. As a result, he undergoes three transformations, all that enhances his speed, strength, reflexes and chi control to a level far greater than most people. After this, he goes under complete unconciousness and unleashes Enoch, the demonic entity, that slumbers within his vessel. '*Karuse can only snap back into his trance if he gains any chi back or if he is awakened from his eternal slumber. However, both are nearly impossible tasks.' *(上昇した迅速な掘り進む荒廃技術)' Rose Swift Burrow Devastation Technique: Karuse combines all of his chi points into his hands so that he can produce a charge that is so powerful that is creates a wavelength force that repulses the target away just being within 50 meters of him. He then strikes them with two fist-palms to blitz someone. '''Relative chakra depletion: 55% *(酸装甲)' Invulnerability: '''By summoning a cumbersome amount of energy, Karuse can shield and coat himself with a "harder than steel" invincible shield that keeps him invulnerable for all turns. However, this takes a lot of chi and the cost will definitely takes its toll. '''Relative chakra depletion: 80%' *(自滅する; 自然崩壊させる; 消散する)' Self-Destruct: '''Enoch gathers all of his energy together for Karuse and fixates their body, causing him to explode, ranging an endless distance if need be. The upside is that it is an instant kill for the opponent. The flipside is that Karuse will be completely vulnerable at the time with -100 chi and could end up dying due to withdrawal, lack of energy and his severe injuries. This attack puts a lot of strain on Karuse. '''Relative chakra depletion: +1000% ' *(神秘的なダイヤモンドストーム)' Mystic Diamond Storm: '''Karuse unleashes part of his demon to come free (via arm). This enables Karuse to let out a strong windy storm of steel-hard diamonds or stronger hurdling at an extremely fast pace. '''Relative chakra depletion: 5%; Enoch: 5%' *(投獄; 監禁)' Imprisonment: '''Karuse musters up enough chi to contain his opponent within a chi-powered sphere of raw energy. He then proceeds to crush the ball but first weakening the foe by stealing chi from it and striking it. He then crushes it to millions of pieces, using the remaning his chi he has leftover in his reserves. '''Relative chakra depletion: 50%' *(砂漠滝) Desert Waterfall: '''Karuse forms both the sand and dark matter chakra into the sky and shoots straight down on his opponent, crushing them and suffocating them. '''Relative chakra depletion: 10% *(第三目) Third Eye: '''With chakra, Karuse connects an eye made of sand and (mostly) dark matter energy or Gold Dust to their optic nerve, which enables them to know what happens in the artificial eye's field of vision, this is genuinely a third eye for Karuse. '''Relative chakra depletion: 0%; Used only 10 minutes in battle *(砂血葬儀:霧雨) Sand Blood Funeral: Drizzle: '''By gathering his dark chakra infused within the sand, Karuse creates a giant chakra-induced cloud altogether. He then breaks it apart, turning each shard into giant sized spikes. He then causes a sand shower, with the dark chakra overriding the opponent's chakra if made even the slightest contact. '''Relative chakra depletion: 5% Part I National Exams Arc Invasion of Harakayai Arc Land of Clay Arc Part II Part III Trivia Category:Characters Category:Protagonists